Instruments are known which combine a digital camera and distance meter or range finder such as a laser range finder, and which are intended to be hand held or tripod or monopod mounted in use. Such instruments may also be associated with a GPS receiver and a compass, in order to record when an image of a subject is taken by the camera, the position of the camera or person operating the camera, the direction in which the camera is aimed, the distance to the subject or target, and the inclination to the subject or target. See for example www.mdl.co.uk.